ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Renki
is a samurai ghost that first appeare in Ultraman Cosmos. *Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Sometime ago a civil war raged within Japan. Two lovers, a soldier general and a princess from different sides fell in love with each other but they knowing that the war would keep them apart they commited suicide. But their spirits could not find peace and together they formed the ghostly samurai, Renki and terrorized Japan, but a samurai named Kagetatsu Nishikida appeared and seal the restless spirits beneath the ground sealed by a magic stone. As time passed and now in the modern era, two developers destroyed the seal in order to create a dam, freeing Renki to terrorize Japan in the modern era. With attacks from Team EYES and Ultraman Cosmos proven ineffective, Shinobu appears, telling the samurai that falling in love would not be easy as expected and a lot of obstacles had been went through for lovers to achieve their happiness. Touched by her words, Renki disappeared with the two deceased lovers' spirits finally rest in peace. Trivia *When both lovers commited suicide to obtain each others' happiness, it is similar to Romeo and Juliet from the novel itself written by William Shakespear. *Like Zamusher, who would appear in Ultraman Mebius' time Renki takes the appearance of a giant swordsman. **He is also similar to Sakunaoni since they are ghosts with swordsmanship ability and defeated by the same enemy. *Renki is the second monster after Hoe to be made from a combination from love and vengeance. Ultraman Orb Renki reappeared in this series in Episode 19 as . Trivia *His suit is modified from Mechazam/Ghost Reverse from Ultraman Mebius Gaiden. *His attack is a possible reference to Sasaki Kojiro's Swallow Reversal. Stats - Gurenki= Gurenki Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 51,000 t *Origin: TBA Powers and Weapons *Shadow Portal: Gurenki is capable of moving to a distant location by simply creating a black portal. *Samurai Armor: In contrast to its original incarnation, Gurenki wears a set of red Japanese armor, fitted with sode shoulder armor, Kabuto helmet and a Menpō covering the lower part of its Noh mask on its face. *Katana: Similar to the original one, Gurenki is also armed with a Katana and is capable of clashing with the likes of Orbcalibur, Ultraman Orb's strongest weapon. **Enhanced Swordsmanship: As one of the components of Gurenki is the spirit of a samurai, he inherited the former's swordsmanship ability and is able to outmatch Orb, whose swordplay level is intermediate. *Enhanced Reflex: Gurenki is capable of moving at a blind speed, using it to counter Orb Hurricane Slash's Trident Sash, which was considered as his fastest attack and catch the Orb Slugger Lance in quick succession. * : Gurenki charges his Katana with dark energy from his mouth before slicing the opponent with it. Shadow_Portal.jpeg|Shadow Portal :Enchanced_Reflex.jpeg|Enhanced Reflex Image_KATANA.jpeg|Katana] Image_mystic.jpeg|Mystic Energy Crimson Lotus Reversal }} Gallery Ultraman Cosmos Renki Samurai General.JPG|The male lover, a samurai general. Renki Princess.JPG|the female lover, a princess Two lovers suicide.JPG|The suicide of two lovers. Astral form Renki.JPG|Renki's first rise in the form of a demonic spirit. Jita.JPG|Kagetatsu, Renki's sealer RENKI I.jpg C6b5747a84087eadf0ed3ab5312180b4.jpg Renki.jpg Renki v Ultraman Cosmos.png Ultraman Orb Origin vs Renki.png|Ultraman Orb Vs. Gurenki imafiting.jpeg Renki Clear.jpeg FB IMG 1477072360002.jpg Orb vs. Renki.jpeg Kurenki.jpeg|Kaiju Card 3-019.png|Kaiju Card Gurenkislash.png|Kaiju Card Crimson Lotus Knight.jpeg|Gurrenki Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Oni Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Ghosts Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb